


a shift

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: As If That's A Brand New Concept, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Melancholy, Nightmares, Not ship centric, Slice of Life, Stale Content: In Which Sunflower Writes Them All Sleeping Together, could you consider it slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: it’s awkward, at first, for everyone to be in the same room so soon after it all happened. imposter, unfamiliar with what occurred after their quick death, lingers in the corner, wary of everyone. mioda convinces souda and saionji to help her set up the pillows and blankets, while hanamura and owari make popcorn, despite koizumi’s chiding of we’re sleeping, not eating! hinata leaves to get komaeda from his seclusion, returning a dining hall that’s been remodeled,and they all find a spot to sleep, after that.(or, all the remnants sleep together)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	a shift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remnants of a Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095522) by [InterstellarVagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond). 



a week after everyone wakes up from the neo world program, they all sleep together.

it’s proposed at dinner by sonia, backed by nidai and koizumi, saying that nobody is getting the typical amount of sleep, that staying together is safer (even though there aren’t any threats, anymore, aside from themselves), that it’ll help everyone grow closer together. tsumiki, with shaking fingers and strands of hair in her face, nods tentatively, says it’s a good idea. kuzuryuu slams his hand down on the table and loudly proclaims  _ fuck that _ , but pekoyama’s hand on his shoulder talks him down. 

hinata says the concluding word--  _ good idea _ delivered with a shrug.

it’s awkward, at first, for everyone to be in the same room so soon after it all happened. imposter, unfamiliar with what occurred after their quick death, lingers in the corner, wary of everyone. mioda convinces souda and saionji to help her set up the pillows and blankets, while hanamura and owari make popcorn, despite koizumi’s chiding of  _ we’re sleeping, not eating! _ hinata leaves to get komaeda from his seclusion, returning a dining hall that’s been remodeled,

and they all find a spot to sleep, after that.

owari refuses at first, says something about needing to be alert  _ just in case _ , but sonia persuades her to sleep, says that they can rest on the outskirts of the group, keeping one eye open. from there, nobody has any outright issues, and komaeda’s exhaustion from having woken up  _ so recently _ takes him to sleep first.

souda’s eyes flicker to hinata, a half-formed joke in his head about  _ maybe we should just take care of him, while he’s out of it _ , but it’s shot down with a calculated glare. souda doesn’t stay up much longer, after that, curling up against a slightly-reluctant kuzuryuu and a flustered tanaka. the breeder’s hamsters have found their way to mioda, who keeps them company, not yet out of energy, not yet able to fall asleep. 

koizumi reaches for her neck, as if to pull out a camera, but she left it in her cottage that morning. when saionji asked, innocuously, she laughed sheepishly and said  _ there’s no point sleeping with a camera _ , but there’s an understated  _ more  _ to that not quite said. in any case, she stares at the ceiling from where she leans against the wall, pillow against her back and saionji atop her chest, and she makes quiet-- albeit strained-- conversation with the wide-awake pekoyama.

hanamura snores lightly in his sleep, and imposter looks at him with faint anxiety before they fall asleep, too, just close enough next to him that it takes hinata off guard. nidai is near them, though, which may have left them with some faint security-- but nidai sleeps heavy, maybe  _ too  _ heavy, the only mark off his alleged perfect sleep schedule.

nobody has a perfect sleep schedule.

tsumiki looks at mioda, and before the nurse can say a word, mioda already has her arms out. hinata notes with a tired smile the way that tsumiki settles into the embrace, how mioda whispers something to her that makes her relax, how tsumiki gets something like deep sleep for the first time since she’s woken up. 

it’s a tranquility not expected to last, though.

the first to sleep is the first to rouse. komaeda doesn’t scream, but his chest heaves with quiet giggles, tears absent from his eyes despite his gaze being haunted. hinata doesn’t question it, just waits for komaeda to break the silence with a cheerful,  _ lark or nightingale? _

hinata allows him to tuck his head in the crook of his neck, wispy white hair tickling his face, and murmurs,  _ it’s not too late, yet _ in a tone too somber. 

he laughs, loud enough for a still-conscious sonia to look his way before returning to stroking owari’s hair. komaeda shrivels a bit in hinata’s grip-- he doesn’t ask about that, either-- and whispers,  _ i never thought hinata-kun would be an optimist! _

_ just your luck, _ hinata replies.

komaeda falls asleep again, after that.

hinata doesn’t fall asleep, despite the purpose of this, but sonia, pekoyama and koizumi keep him company in this sense. hinata observes how tanaka wakes up from a nightmare, next, and souda pats his head awkwardly while kuzuryuu abrasively comforts him. it works, whatever they do, and they stay undisturbed until tsumiki wakes up. this time, she screams, and a few more eyes blink open, a few more people hold her as she comes down. 

nidai gets up in the early AMs, heads off to do some training, and owari follows after that. hanamura gets up too early, too, excusing his bleary eyes for tiredness and claiming that he needs to get started on breakfast. kuzuryuu sleeps in, sleeps in too long; komaeda, mioda, and imposter do the same. hinata doesn’t move, even when his body falls asleep from immobility, but he allows himself to lightly drift once most of the people leave the dining hall.

they don’t repeat it, everyone deciding that they’re content to try and sleep alone, to push through the night themselves, a subtle cue of  _ we can neglect ourselves better, this way _ . yet, there’s the smallest of shifts, where koizumi, mioda, saionji, and tsumiki sleep over, where owari moves her stuff to sonia’s bedroom, where komaeda and hinata test their luck with each other until they’re exhausted enough to sleep through the night, where kuzuryuu drags souda and tanaka on his late night walks. 

they shift closer together, even when tsumiki fights to keep pieces of despair inside of her, even when koizumi and kuzuryuu glare at each other across the dining room, even when hinata disappears off the main islands to somewhere nobody can find, even when komaeda skips out on mioda’s concert, held in the warehouse.

despite everything, even when the difficult nights come, even though they don’t repeat it-- they recover. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a concept, like, everyone has written at this point. "remnants of a nightmare" is the fic that inspired me to explore this concept, i think. 
> 
> this is stale content. i'm so sorry
> 
> but! it's super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair's birthday! this game means the absolute world to me, it's maybe one of my favorite games ever, part of the reason i got into fanfiction, and... i have a big emotional attachment with it. it's pretty much the reason i've met a lot of my friends, too, and discovered characters i love, and figured out how to write and-- i just. am really grateful for it.
> 
> i wasn't gonna write anything for it (which you can tell, since this is horribly written) but... i had to do something for it. it means too much to me.
> 
> i really hope this is. somewhat? interesting? hopefully? anyway, have a good day lovelies


End file.
